Cheated
by paigegriffin98
Summary: May Sapphire Birch, and Norman Maple, are currently unsatisfied with their relationships, and they decide to cheat on their love ones with each other. (Norman is Brenden's dad in this). MayXNorman. NormanXCaroline. Hoennshipping
1. Nighttime Fight

Pokemon Cheated Chapter 1 Nighttime Fight

Ages

May-20

Brenden-20

Norman-32

Carline-34

(Maple's House 3RD POV)

May Sapphire Birch, was currently watching a movie with her boyfriend Brenden Maple. They were cuddled up on Brenden's bed

Brenden didn't really care about the movie that May had picked out, It some kind of romantic movie, He just paid attention to May, staring at her beautiful face

"Brenden" May said snapping Brenden out of his trance

"What May?" Brenden asked

"Are you even watching the movie?" May asked annoyance in her voice

"Yes" Brenden replied

"What's the main character's name? May asked him smirking knowing she's won the battle

"Um. Tiffany" Brenden guessed

"Wrong, It's Amy" May replied

"Okay you got me, I was staring at you beautiful face" Brenden flirted with her

May blushed "Thanks Brenden"

May loved this moments with Brenden, It didn't happen every often. Brenden just thought about Pokémon training, And they hardly had any time to go on dates, and Brenden and May hadn't even had sex yet. They were almost adults for crying out loud, Every time May asked about them having sex, Brenden would say in the future, May was kind of sick of it

May finally decided to make her move, May a gave Brenden a kiss, putting all of her passion into it. May began taking off Brenden's shirt, but Brenden stopped her

"What are you doing?" Brenden asked

"I'm taking off you shirt" May replied with annoyance in her voice

"Why?" Brenden asked

"Because I want to have sex with you" May replied seductively, and May began taking his shirt off, but Brenden stopped her again

May sighed in frustration " Brenden stop" May said

"May what have I told about sex" Brenden said

May sighed again "But I want it now Brenden" May whinnied

"In the future May" Brenden said

"Do you not like my body Brenden?" May asked

"Of course I like your body May" Brenden said

"Then why not you want to have sex with me?" May asked

"Because were not the far into the relationship" Brenden said

"What the hell does that mean?" May asked confusingly

"It means were not the far into the relationship" Brenden said

May had enough at this point "Listen Brenden once you have enough balls to have sex with me, come and find me, Were taking a break" May said leaving the room slamming the door angrily, Brenden decided to think things out before he goes finds May

(Skip Time Norman and Carline's Room)

Norman and Carline just had gotten done having sex, and like the past few months, he had been having one feeling unsatisfied. Norman loved Carline, but he felt unsatisfied during sex, and he also felt the spark had been gone between them.

Suddenly he heard a door slam, bringing him out of his thoughts, He went downstairs to see his son's girlfriend May looking angry

"May what's wrong?" Norman asked her, her backed turned away from him

May startled, by the voice turned around to see Brenden's dad Norman

"Oh nothing, Me and Brenden got into a little fight" May said

Norman looked worried

"Don't worry it wasn't huge or anything" May said

"Okay then well I better hit the hay see ya May" Norman said

"Okay see ya" May said leaving to return home


	2. Teasing

Pokemon Cheated Chaphter 2 Teasing

(May's House)

May woke up to the sound of her alarm clock going off, She stretched, and then went to take a shower. Once she was done with the shower she put on ( shop/teens/tops/teens-white-double-strap-front-t-shirt_511716010) , and put on a pair of jeans, and went downstairs for breakfast

"Moring Mom and Dad" She said

"Moring" They both replied

May fixed her a cup of coffee, and got a plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Once she was done with her food and coffee, She decided to take a walk to around littleroot. Once taking said walk she saw that Brenden, and Caroline was leaving, and May remembered that they would be gone all done

"Perfect" May thought to herself

It was a perfect to time to strike for May, She was going to try to seduce Norman to have sex with, May went back in her house, and she could see that her dad and mom were gone, They usually fixed breakfast for May, and then went to a dinner for themselves, It was about the only time of the day were her dad and mom could go out.

May went to her room to change into a very revealing black tank top, That showed most of her cleavage, and very short pair of jean shorts, that reveled most of her butt, She figured Norman wouldn't probably ask why she was wearing such reveling clothing, because it was super hot today

May was now at the front door of the Maple's house, She knocked on the door

"Hello" He said looking shockingly at May, and he was staring right at her cleavage

"Success" May thought to herself.

"Hey Norman, Is Brenden here?" May asked

"Um No Him and Caroline are gone for the day" Norman replied

"Crap I was going to apologize to him" May said

"Can I just spend the night here, and wait for them tomorrow?" May asked

"Of course" Norman replied

"Thanks" May said stepping in the Maple's house

"Your welcome May" Norman replied

May sat down on the couch turning on the TV, While Norman finished eating his breakfast, Norman was in clear view of May. May began with step 1

May faked dropped a penny, and bent over to pick it up, Norman nearly saw of May's butt, It was certainly bigger this his wife, Norman got a bonner from this, May looked over at Norman and she saw it was success

"Now for step 2" May thought to herself

"Hey Norman it kind of hot in her, Do you have any popsicles, So that I can could cool down?" May asked

"Yeah their some in the fridge" He replied

May skipped over to the freezer, and grabbed a banana popsicle, Once she grabbed the popsicle, She sat back down on the couch, and began licking and eating it in a very seductive manner, Once again Norman saw this, and his bonner became bigger

"Time for the final step" May thought to herself, After finishing her popsicle

"Hey Norman could I get something to drink?" May asked him

"Of course" He replied

May went to the fridge and grabbed a can of Mountain Dew, and then went back to the couch. She opened the can, and took a sip of it, and she "accidently" spilled it over her tank top

"All great oh well I'll just take it off" May said, and so she did

Norman watched as May took off her tank top, and he saw her very revealing red bra, That showed almost all of her boob, She was so much bigger than his wife, and again Norman bonner grew

May turned around and saw Norman's huge bonner

"My plan was a success" May thought to herself

May went over to him, and traced circles around his chest

"Norman I have something to say" May said

"What is it May?" Norman asked

"I really like, and I want to have sex with you" May said

"What?" Norman asked

"See Brenden won't have sex with me, I want it so bad, So please can you have sex with me?" May asked begging


End file.
